Dragon Racing-World Cup
The Dragon Racing-World Cup is an upcoming tournament hosted by Ratchet5. It is the 15th tournament in the mainline series and will be starting in July. History Soon after the conclusion of RIP: Resurrected people began to speculate on when and what the next tournament will be. The most popular guess was Spyro the Dragon, another PlayStation classic. On August 10th, 2017 Ratchet5 confirmed that a Spyro-themed tournament would happen and it would start sometime between October and December of 2017. However, Ratchet5 decided to delay the tournament due to business in his personal life. On December 18th, 2017 Ratchet5 announced that info on the tournament would soon come. On March 5th, 2018 Ratchet5 confirmed, once again, that it would be a Spyro-themed tournament. He also announced that the tournament should be beginning soon and 3 days later confirmed that the tournament would start some time between May and June. On April 2nd, 2018, after the announcement of the International Spyro Grand Prix, Ratchet5 delayed the tournament and stated if a tournament run by him would happen, it would most likely begin after the conclusion of ISGP. He also stated that it would be a "everyman allowed" tournament, unlike ISGP, meaning that everyone can enter the tournament. On May 15th, 2018 Ratchet5 announced that the tournament will start mid-July and that a trailer would be released in the near future. On June 21st, 2018 Ratchet5 released the trailer and gave the tournament its name in the process: the Dragon Racing-World Cup. Also on July 21st Ratchet5 unveiled the trophy that the winner of the tournament will receive (virtually). He also announced that sign-ups will open on July 1st, 2018 and the tournament shall start in the second week of July. Current Progress ▼ The tournament was officially confirmed on March 8, 2018 by Ratchet5. :► The tournament got delayed on April 2, 2018 by Ratchet5. ▼ The tournament was officially announced on June 21, 2018 by Ratchet5. :► The sign-ups are currently underway. Special Rules The tournament will be featuring the general ruleset. Rules can be found here: General Rules. Seeding Seeding is in place with the current objectives: *Spyro 1 (SHORT): Get 18 dragons, 600 gems and defeat both Toasty and Doctor Shemp. *Spyro 1 (LONG): 100% one non-homeworld/flight/boss from the first 3 worlds (one per homeworld) and get both thieves in Tree Tops. *Spyro 2: Pay Moneybags 3 times, get 4 talismans and get 8 orbs. *Spyro 3: Pay for Sheila, complete the sand castle challenge in Seashell Shore and get 17 eggs. Seeding Tier Tables Competitors in the same Tier can not be drawn to race each other. Every group will contain a competitor from each tier. Also, competitors in Tier 1 will be able to choose 1 person that they would like to be in the same group with. This person cannot also be from Tier 1. *Spyro 1 Long *Spyro 1 Short *Spyro 2 *Spyro 3 *Tier automatically decided due to result in International Spyro Grand Prix. Participating Players The sign-ups are currently underway. Groups Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Category:Other Tournaments